Finally There, A Burning Vindiction
"... Is... Is this it?" A shaken, hopeless, undesirable shell of a man clung to the arm of an obviously stronger, stubborn, and more secure woman. Despite him only hugging her own arm with one of his, he didn't seem to be leaning on her for support in any way. But, it was also obvious that if she let him go, or tried to make him fall, he'd almost definately do so, stay there, and starve until he died in a small pool of his own feces. Slowly, he started to shift more weight on her... He whimpered. Nori didn't like the move. He didn't like the unfamiliar surroundings. He didn't like what he'd have to do; get a job, meet new people. Why should he have to listen to humans when he was so much more powerful than they were? Not to mention he didn't have anything that would make him desirable enough for a job. He didn't go to school here, he's never had a job here before. As far as the country of Japan should be concerned, Nori Haruo, his family, and his friends, never existed in the first place. Why would they give a job, or sell a house to somebody who doesn't exist? The small girl in his company didn't seem as insecure. Her eyes surveyed her surroundings steadily, and her mind was sharpened, searching for a familiar signature. They had to be here already! They had too! She wanted to see her friend again, and she was going to! Slowly, she slipped her hand out of her mother's grip. Once she sensed them, she was using Kogeru, and there was no reason to bring her parents along for the ride when she did so. "Yep..." The woman who was giving him a secure hold gave a slight nod. Opposed to her husband, she proved to be more lax and calm when it came to situations like this. However, she too disliked the fact that she had to once again attempt to get a job. However, unlike in Yuurei, where the bastards would arrest you if you didn't, she had much more time to find one she liked. What did she have to choose from here...? She was going to have to think about it. She looked over at her husband. "Chill... like we said, we won't have to be living too near the noise. If you shake anymore, you're gonna tear my friggin' arm off..." Tristeza Desgaste, and her wife; Bailarin Mareado stood there with their daughter Adalina Mareado. They were on their way to the Haruo Family, and would soon be there, only a short walk away from their point. Adalina smiled, and skipped along somewhat as she could, stopping to look at the sky. Mitsu was going to be here! And they lived right next door! After a short pause, Nori was able to supress his shaking. At least Tereya wasn't being a bitch, this time, and was letting him hold her... "Thank you, Tereya..." He breathed silently. If she was smart, she'd figure out why he'd thanked her, and why he had just decided to kiss her on the cheek; he left it chase, but if she wanted to make it more than that, it was up to her. Nori wouldn't mind if she did. Nori would love it if she went through with it. Mitsune's eyes widened. They were hear! Mitsune could smell Adalina's strawberry-scented conditioner from here! She could also smell sweat... Maybe Adalina was nervous because of the move? And excited because she would get to see Mitsune again! Immediately, she teleported away from her own family and re-appeared practically in front of Adalina, engulfing the child in an open-armed hug. "Adalina!!!" Unfortunately, Tereya had the habit of being a tease. She onyl decided to return the favor, giving him a peck on the cheek as well. "Any time..." She stated calmly, giving a slightly lopsided smile. Adalina immediately grasped Mitsune and hugged her back. "Mitsu!!!" Bailarin only giggled at the two, "Hey there Mitsune. Glad to see you two remember eachother." She offered a moment of humor. Tristeza giggled, Maybe when I see Tereya, I can hug her and scream her name like these two... Should be fun if I do! As they both came into the line of sight of eachother, Nori hugged Tereya's arm even tighter. The other bitch was here. It was just perfect. But, she had agreed with Nori on some parts at their last meeting, so she couldn't be all bad... Why hadn't either of them just used Garganta and arrived at the house? Tristeza immediately went up and grasped the two in a bear hug, her Hierro cold enough to chill them both if not for the warm intentions. Or more humorous ones at at that. "NORI!!! TEREYA!!!" she soon let go. "And that's me acting like these two when they just saw eachother." smirking, she pointed at the younger two children. ...?! Nori was smushed inbetween the right breast of Tereya, and the cleavage of Tristeza. Even with her hierro, it was so soft..! And he was getting squished in it... When she let go, his face was incredibly red, and a small amount of blood dripped from his left nostril to his lower lip. Maybe they would figure out what had just happened before he had to explain what was going on with his lower half. Tristeza smirked, she had forgotten how close she had gotten to him, and it was clear by the blush on his face he enjoyed the contact. Too bad... Bailarin only watched, "You always have to be outgoing... don't you?" Adalina chirped for them, "Yep! Tristezy is a showoff!" "...." The calm expression had been wiped away from Tereya's face. Ignorant of Nori's own tomato-red face, she stared at Tristeza at the uncharacteristic display of affection. What in the hell?! Had she been taking something the short time they were away?! She lightly shook her head, still keeping that comical expression of disbelief on her face. "No.... don't ever do that again..." She whispered, even her tone shocked. Tristeza smirked, "Oh don't act all crazy now. It was a joke, plus, I doubt I'll ever do it again." "You both acted too wierd for my likings. But then again, I think that was the point." Tristeza chuckled afterwards. Bailarin rolled her eyes. "Do it again." Nori mumbled, barely audible enough for anyone to hear him. She wasn't going to do that again...? But it was so nice! It had felt so good, and soft, and both of them smelled nice, and were warm... Why not do it again?! He wanted it to happen again! Luckily, Tereya didn't catch him this time. Instead, she half-lidded her eyes back to their original position, all the meanwhile keeping her gaze on Tristeza. "Oh gee, thank you." She muttered in mild gratitude, but still retained her sarcasm. "For that oh-so-nice compliment, and for not doing it again." "Tch. Okay?" Tristeza just chuckled. And Bailarin smiled, "Well, we talked to our real-estate people here in the Human World; everything is set, the houses are ready. Wallpaper and all that, and we can always change our furniture, though that means we'll have to buy some." Adalina smiled, and just watched, whispering to Mitsune. Let's take a peak inside before them! Mitsune nodded, and just brought them both right inside the door; where, apparently, the living room was. She watched her friend for her reaction... Would she be happy, or sad, or both? Mitsune was both. Nori poked his wife in the ribs slightly, signaling for her to lead him to the house. She could take a look around with him, and if she didn't like something, he would agree with her! And then they could fix it. "... What are we waiting for..?" "Oh, nothin'...." Tereya immediately too her first step inside, taking her first look around. Of course, she wasn't one to complain if it was bad... she would see worse... however, she was silently hoping for it to be a bit better than she had expected... and her expectations weren't very much, only on rare occassions. Adalina looked around with Mitsune. "It's cool! Bigger and better looking then our old home. And it's connected with yours, so we can see eachother any time!" her voice chirping. It was so cool! "I'm sad we moved, but atleast I'm here with you." her voice having it's own silent charm to it; she didn't even notice her wording of it, but then again, she was young. Bailarin entered their side of the home with Tristeza, and her face glimmed, a small dining area was on the right as she entered the place, a cream color paint for the walls, and a step down two steps lead to the living room area, TV included. Mitsune blushed slightly, but turned her head so Adalina couldn't see it. But at least I'm here with you..? She was so adorable, and Mitsune was barely restraining herself from hugging her incredibly tightly. And then smelling her. Adalina smelled nice. Nori smiled wearily. "I like it." He commented, but said nothing more. Seeing Nori a bit dismayed, Tereya decided to comfort him a little. Reaching out with an arm, she wrapped it around him in a one-armed hug. "It's not too bad...." She added. Adalina grabbed Mitsune's hand carefully, she peered around the room, taking a peak to the hall, the lights were off, and as she flicked them on, the lights were dim and they clearly needed to be changed with brighter bulbs. She hadn't noticed Mitsune's blush, but then again, maybe she would have that day to see it in the future. Bailarin smiled with her wife, "I love it, perfect place." The physical contact made Nori much happier. "I can't wait to see the bedroom..." He commented slyly, then hugged his wife slightly tighter. She would get what he was referring to. "How'd you two talk to the human's, anyway..? They shouldn't really be able to see you. Unless you have gigai?" Tristeza scoffed, "Of course we have Gigai." "We've tried our best to look human, exit out the Hollow Skull remnants, and a change of hair color for Bailarin of course." her voice somewhat condenscending, but she would inquire. "I'm guessing you both as well?" "...well, I'' do." Connections with Ahatake went a long way, and somehow along the line he knew one Kisuke Urahara... how he did, no friggin' idea... but still, it was quite lucky. "Uhm... I don't..." Nori mumbled. He'd never really needed one, and it always seemed so pointless to have one. Why would he have to be human..? He was so much more powerful as a shinigami. Why Tereya even still kept her's was a mystery to him. "Might want to get one then." Bailarin mentioned. She began her walk towards the Kitchen, soon checking it out. Tristeza smiled, "Alot roomier. And as both you and Tereya wanted, your both next door." Smiling, looking to Nori with a glint in her eye. "Should be fun then, huh?" A seemingly wry smile came across Tereya's face. "You'd be dumb enough to expect anything else." She replied, shifting her gaze to Nori for a moment. He looked away bashfully. Did she mean it in ''that way..? "Y-yeah, sounds like fun..." He muttered quietly, slowly pulling his arm away from Tereya's. He was at least a little familiar with the room he was in now; he didn't need her to hold his hand through the entire tour of the house. Bailarin took a gaze around the kitchen, and an empty fridge. "Well, let's all get our bearings..." "How bout we all just relax for a bit; maybe go get something to eat to celebrate the move. How about some pizzas, or maybe noodle bowls?" "I can go get some while you stay here, or you can go into the city with me, and we can meet back up." Tristeza nodded, "Food sounds nice." Had she not thought of Nori at the moment, Tereya would've immediately said yes. However, remembering back to what had happened before, she now was thinking of how he'd be by himself. Most likely, he would just sit around depressed as he could be... "Hey, Princess." She said, folding her arms across her chest and this time actually looking in his direction. "You coming or stayin'? I'm gonna go with Bail..." "Well... I don't know... I could come with you, if you want me to, but I don't want to leave Tristeza here alone with the children..." Nori mumbled dejectedly. It was more like he wanted to plop down on their new couch and take a nap. Or sit there pretending he was napping. Or complain about something. All three of those at once could possibly work. Bailarin added, "We can take Adalina with us for the time being if you want. And if you want Nori, you can wait for us here with Tristeza and Mitsune. That's if of course you want to, your more then welcome to come or stay." Smiling reassuringly. "All right, then...." Tereya raised her arms up in a shrug, closing her eyes. "You get to stay here with your long-lost buddy! Me and Bailarin're going out!" "Fine." Immediately, Nori plopped down on the couch and sent a glare Tristeza's way. She wasn't going to walk all over him while the others were gone. He'd have command of her, and then she'd go and make him a sandwich, and everything would be okay! "Goodies." Tristeza half smiled, half smirked. Her voice sarcastic and deceptive. "See you then." Adalina smiled, "Be back soon Mitsu!" she hugged Mitsune tightly and went to her mother's side, and perpared with Tereya as well to walk out the door and go grab pizza. The nearest restuarant wasn't far away, a quick kick of Sonido or Shunpo could make it quicker. Glancing to Mitsune, then refocusing his stare back at Tristeza, he waited for her to actually do something. Maybe she would just go away and leave the two of them alone. But, Nori thought it was more likely she'd stay here and bother him. Mitsune pouted slightly. Why couldn't she go with Tereya, Adalina, and Bailarin?! Now she was stuck here without Adalina, Crab-Mommy and New-Mommy! Silently, she walked away from them both. Mitsune would explore the rest of the house, then give Adalina a tour when she got back! And then Adalina would hug her! Because Mitsune was so nice! "Lead the way, Bail..." Tereya egged on, folding her arms across her chest. "Like I said... I'm not good with locations." The only real place she would ever bother to think about was that of her own home. Other than that, remembering where public places such as restaurants and malls was literally new to her. Of course, she would spot it if it was in big, bold letters - regretfully, if Nori figured this out, he would never shut up about this intelligent fault. Smiling, Bailarin nodded, "Up, up, and away." snickering somewhat, she opened a Garganta ''portal infront of the three and she and Adalina entered it. Adalina of course being more curious about the dark and mysterious magical doorway. Tristeza looked as they left, soon going off to close the door to the house, "Ciao." her voice average and bored, she walked back into the home with Nori and Mitsune. This could be prove as fun, or as no fun, it varied on the two's behaviour. Making her way to the dining room, she grasped a romance book of her's on said table named: ''Being Proud of a Forbidden Relationship. Grumbling to himself, Nori leaned his head on the arm of the couch and closed his eyes. Tristeza could read her book for the time being (frankly, Nori was very surprised Tristeza even knew how to read), but if she bothered him, he'd make her life miserable. Keeping to herself, Tristeza would bother him if she felt like it. Which... could be at any moment. Tristeza was a constant threat to anyone's peace or quiet. In her own words: Nori's doomed. ''A glint formed in her eye, she had a nasty plan... it might be somewhat risky if she got in trouble for it, but just a little bad behaviour was good. If that was possible... In five minutes time, Nori was already semi-conscience. His own laziness had let him fall somewhat asleep, but he was still vaguely aware of his surroundings, though he probably wouldn't notice anything unless it was insanely powerful or touched him. And, even then, it would be ''minutes before he noticed. Tristeza was the only thing keeping him from sleeping. It was her fault. Tristeza glimmered. She one thought in mind, "Ohhhh Nori, I have a question." Pizza and Noodles For Dinner?, Hiroshima. Revenge is best served cold? That's only one piece of revenge. It's also best served by doing so infront of others, especcially those who care for the person your striking vengence upon. Exiting the Garganta ''portal from an alley-way, they were in the huge-city of Hiroshima, but being near the outskirts helped lower population and noise, so it just seemed busy at most. Grasping Adalina's hand, she walked down the alley way. "Let's head out Tereya, time to order some Pizza or Noodles, if you can decide which you like more." waiting for her Bailarin stood there at the side-walk. Borracho Mareado stood there upon a tall sky-scraper. He sniffed the air, his eyes clothes, he was on the edge of the roof, kneeling with one foot on the edge itself. ''Sister... Sister, I can tell your here... now whe- ''his thoughts stopped... there it was... a signature. Atleast two... "Perfect." His voice looming as he cloaked himself in a sheath of reflective energy, and shrouded his presence from being sensed. It would be so '''good '''to see his beloved sister again... "Er..." Tereya scratched her head, trying to think about it. "Well... I've never really tried ''pizza before..." She admitted. "Is that of Japanese culture or somethin'? If it's not, now I know why I've rarely heard of it." She shoved the other hand in the pocket of her skirt. "Oh, well, you'll love it. Cheese, sauces, meat, all the good stuff rolled on a pan of stuffed crust. Believe me, you'll enjoy it." her words defined to make it sound delicious. There was bound to be atleast one pizza shop. And Luckily, Bailarin had the adress all prepped. "Okay, should be done here at the end of the street, I'll order two extra larges for all of us, I'll pay." Bailarin added, she was sure that she wanted to pay for the meal, plus, she wanted to show the Haruo family thanks and appreciation for the move together. Borracho raced across the roof top, his breath uttering only heaves every leap in the air, he let out a grunt as he landed on the next smaller roof. He was making his way done and closer to his target... "You sure...?" Tereya asked lazily, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to blow your money. I mean, I'll even help ya pay for both of 'em." That is, if Bailarin didn't have the money on her at the moment. If she did, well, she would gladly step aside and let the woman display some gratitude. Who was she to stop her from being nice? Bailarin shrugged, "I got it, it's fine." Bailarin was nice, it compensated for the way she used to be before. Angry and sorrowful. Plus, she had reasons to be happy now. With friends, married, a child, a home, a life. It was her version of as close to perfect as it got. Stepping up to the Restuarant, the place was connected to the side walk with tables on the side-walk and a large built in side edtion for an eat-in. A small window was by the front, a man standing by it. Soon giving him the cash, she placed their orders. Two different ones: supreme and meat-lovers. Adalina grasped her mother's hand as she grabbed their ticket-order. "I have to go the bathroom..." her voice somewhat sullen to do so as they were there. Bailarin sighed, and nodded, "Okay, let's go find one." The Restuarant didn't have one... she had already been here once, so they would have to go somewhere else... Looking to Tereya she asked, "When our order comes by, wait her with the pizzas, I'll be right back, got to take her to the restroom." Bailarin handed Tereya the ticket. "Mhm..." Tereya didn't say anything more, but she accepted the ticket without complaint. "Just don't leave me out here too long, I tend to get bored reaaaal quickly...." She warned, though it was more of a joke than anything. At times like this, she wished she could've brought out a cigarette in order to smoke. But the bastards didn't allow smoking! Bailarin nodded, taking Adalina with her down the street in hopes to find the restroom, finally, this place had one! Entering the establishment, she glanced for the restroom, taking her to the side of the building which was the entry to it. Borracho smirked. He had found them... How cute... a child... ''she wasn't any different. Weak and innocent as she always was. But strong enough to prove a minor challange to him. Dropping to the street, making sure to touch no one or else he bump them over. He glanced around the corner, and stood there at the entry of the side of the building and street... soon his sister would die at last. ''"Hm?" A twinge had went through her mind. She furrowed her eyes, frowning for a moment. It was odd... she could've sworn she felt something.... but she couldn't describe what. Curiosity getting the best of her, she slipped the tickets into her pocket and started to walk towards the side of the building. It was probably some kind of paranoia, but she wanted to make sure... Borracho didn't even notice Tereya's presence. He walked a few steps further and waited... finally, Bailarin and Adalina exited, hand in hand. And he appeared into sight. Bailarin immediately glanced up in shock. "Wh-... Oh no..." "Adalina stay behind me." Adalina stood behind her mother. "Hello there... little girl." he motioned to Adalina in a wicked manner. Bailarin stood there, "Stay back, and you leave us alone, brother." ''she could recognize him... he hadn't changed much. His presence reaked of her memories anger. Dear Sister... it's been such a long time since we've met, hasn't it? Such events have occured for you I'm betting... but for me? No. Nothing's changed. I've only killed... and killed... and killed... with the occasional hobby of tracking... '''you'. It's ironic isn't it? I let you live; and now i'm here, and I'm going to kill you." "And oh... look, you have a daughter. Who's your slut-mate? Wait, don't tell me... it doesn't matter." "All that matters is that look on your face... I'll cherish it forever; this is my last promise to you dear sister." Bailarin gulped, she needed help... She didn't have to wait long for it, for it had spoken from a few ways behind Borracho... in the form of mocking claps. What was doing it behind him was none other than Tereya, who despite the situation had a rather bored smile on her face. "Congratulations..." She commented, her voice casual and yet the same time holding a mild amount of taunt in it. "If I had an award for a "evil brother" speech, I'd give it to you right now. A brother, a killer, and a stalker? You must be one lucky woman, Bail..." He turned to where his right eye could see Tereya out of it's corner. "Why... hello there." Bailarin just held firm, she was too scared to say much. Adalina eyes' spread wide, this scared her, Mommy was afraid of uncle, but Tereya could help! "So, you her mate?" "You don't smell like it..." her grinned, using he placed his hand upward to the two family members, one could feel his reishi building up. "Time to finish what I started, feel free to try and stop me." He didn't bother waiting, he charged his energy and perpared to let it loose in a Cero. Tereya didn't allow herself to move, although the bored smile turn into a frown at the mention of scent. She was certain that Bailarin was smart enough to think of a way to avoid death by the blast... "You're right. I ain't her mate... just a friend." She answered for him, cocking an eyebrow. "And it'd be very fuckin' annoying if one of those friends had their own personal hunter followin' us around... Plus, I heard that you're quite strong... if anything, I'd want this to be an excuse to fight." Bailarin did move luckily. Grasping her daughter's hand tightly, she let his Cero ''blast, as her body vanished with ''Sonido. ''Reappearing behind Tereya. Borracho smiled, "Oh; fast and running away?" "No worries..." He didn't even change his position, launching the ''Cero ''towards the stone dead-end wall. Hitting the wall, it crashed into it; but something was off... no damage was there... and then the surprise kicked in. The ''Cero split ''and reflected into two alternate ''Ceros, ''also reflecting perfectly off the side-buildings and back behind him, to the faces of his three foes. Bailarin's eyes burst wide... ''He's mastered my Cero...? But... I don't understand, how?! Tereya's own narrowed. "Tear It Up, Nokogiri." In a swift move, she unsheathed her Zanpakuto as it was released, unleashing an iaido swing towards the three Cero. To the visible eye, there was no change within her sword. However, the aura that had formed around her sword, had enough reach in order to distance the three from their imminent doom significantly. Once the blade connected, the energies were immediately dissipated - the testament of Tereya's energy control. "Get a grip, Bailarin...!" She said, a bit sternly. "You're letting this guy fuck with your mind. Don't fall for it!" He only laughed. "HAHAHAHA" "This is so fun!" "A Shinigami and two Arrancars, so delightful." He turned his body back towards the group, unsheathing his Zanpakuto from his back, appearing as a hook-sword and a dagger, two alternate weapons. "That's right sis, I'm messing with your mind. Try not to worry about me finding you, and killing you in the next few moments..." He took two daunting steps forward, his body looming, he was 6' 5", he was much taller then any of the three... Bailarin nodded to Tereya assuringly. "Al-alright..." it was hard to ignore her brother's words. For one of the things she feared most, this was the moment she dreaded. Adalina let go of her mother's hand and stood back. "I can't let him harm Adalina..." unsheathing her own blade, she perpared her Tanto. They would have to work together in order to defeat this enemy quickly... gripping her sword in both hands, Tereya decided to start the attack. She felt as if she didn't have to warn Bailarin obviously... sucking in her breath, she boosted off of the ground, her wake leaving a small crater from the force she had launched herself. As soon as her aura blade was close enough, she brought it from the backed position it was in for a strong horizontal swing. Borracho grinned, "Ooooh, Shiny." watching the blade of energy flash towards him, his body vanished from sight. Letting her attack hit the ground or building. His body didn't reappear immediately... his presence was gone as well. But then Bailarin's mind was struck. Cloaking... he could hide his signature and stealth at will... this wasn't goo- "I'd watch your back if I were you." Borracho immediately placed a delivered slash from his position, breaking his invisibilty and cutting her across the shoulder and chest, a small scathe as she leaped backwards. "Gah...!" her voice howling. Borracho smirked, as Bailarin perpared her attack with three stabs to his chest, he proceeded to block the blows, parrying the first two easily; but Bailarin's third attack shocked him, she extended her blade's reach with energy, and it pierced the flesh of his stomach. Borracho backed away a few feet to gain distance, and watched the two primary targets with obsession. "Smart move." "Much better..." Tereya complimented Bailarin idly, readying herself into a kendo stance. Hopefully, the woman would keep it up... it was going to be apparent that Borracho would attempt to play with her mind even more. She didn't want to have to end up being the defender in such a situation.... pulling her sword back to a lunge position, she thrust it at Borracho. At first, it didn't seem like anything had happened. However, a trained eye could see the slight rippling of the air, the ripple getting ever so closer... Tereya was extending that aura again. He had to think. Borracho twirled around towards Tereya. His pupils shrank, but his iris' large. A show of his concentration and enjoyment of the fight. He didn't need energy to help him. Raising his hand, her pulled a pack of cards, attached to his sleeves, meant to deal the cards directly into his hand. "How about a game?" "HA!" he grasped a card from his wrist, and threw it forward. The card whistling through the air; until it exploded into the air, becoming a glob of acid. Bailarin took this to her advantage. Rushing forward, she thrust her sword forward, perparing to pierce his spine. "Shit!" Forced to call off the attack, Tereya immediately moved herself to avoid being burned by the attack on her person. However, it wasn't long before she used a Sonido for both her and Bailarin to trap the man. Re-appearing in tfront of Borracho, she swung her sword horizontally once again while her fellow fighter's sword went for the spine. It would be a pincer movement - even more so with the aura surrounding Tereya's sword... Watching the display. Joint attack, eh? ''Borracho decided his next play. He would use an ''after-image ''with ''Sonido. ''Letting the two blades collapse on him, his After-image spurted blood, but it wasn't there for long. He grasped three playing cards, using what he could as he was in the air above the two. He threw all three at his foes. Each would explode into flames once it touched it's next physical object. Bailarin bit her lip, and sliced the card in two before it reached her. But then shock shook her very being. Adalina's eyes opened wide as the playing card rushed to her body, the card burst into flames before hand, and she paniced... but it triggered something within' her. Spiritual energy... raising her arms up in a manner to defend herself. She sent out a small shockwave of energy; sending her away from the blast, several yards to avert the flames. Skidding on the ground for a moment, bruises and cuts formed on her knees and arms at the pain. ''What happened? And Borracho's mind raged. "A Shinigami?!" "What other surprises do you all have for me?" BOOM! Once again, Tereya was forced to jerk away from the explosion, skidding back from the point of impact. However, there was smoke coming off one half of her face. She had shut her eyes, one hand grasping the affected side of her face. She was breathing audibly, trying to ward off the groaning of pain that was sure to come to her. Fuck, that burned!!! But then again, she couldn't actually expect anything else from fire! She remained one her knees and the knuckles of her sword hand, slowly attempting to get up. How badly she was burned, she couldn't tell... but she hoped it wasn't too bad... Borracho cackled hysterically. "You all are so fun! But I can guess your not used to fighting intelligently. Brawlers with boobs. Tch." her cackled, it would arouse their anger perfectly. Then, he decided his next bag of tricks. Grasping a satchel off his hip, he emptied it's contents to it's foes. Atleast 15 dice or so... they simply dropped downward... hitting the ground once, they would explode when they stopped rolling. "Boom baby." Bailarin quickly leaped outward, grasping Tereya with one arm, she rolled to the area where Adalina was as the dice collided with their final display. An explosion that brought down both buildings they had once been by, causing screams and a dust cloud to form. A bunch of people had just been randomly slain. Just great.... Had Tereya not focusing on the bitch that was her pain, she would've laughed at her own thoughts. Trying to calm herself as well as fight off the agony, she kept her wavering eyes on the destruction had taken place. Smoke clouds were now billowing up from the collapse, temporarily covering what were now pancakes of structures. "H...how bad is it...?" She managed to mutter, the side of her face hurting her as her mouth moved. Bailarin examined her face momentarily, using her finger tips to trace the wound, but not touching it too roughly as to cause more pain. "It has burns, but you'll heal, nothing life-altering." smiling for a moment to show the reassurance. People had just died... and her Brother just stood there and laughed. Coming out the smoke cloud, he was clapping, much like Tereya had done before. "You know, this is quite a pleasure and all." "But you three are outmatched, and will ''die." He smirked as he stood there with a hand on his hip. Face cocked to the side. Adalina gulped as she hugged her wounds on her legs and knees, shielding them from the air. "...you're pissing me off." Growling, Tereya managed to stand up on her feet, shoulders hunched over slightly. "We're just getting started, and already you're saying it's over? You've got a habit for talking a lot of shit..." She said vehemently, raising her free-handed fingers up to her forehead. Her eyes were narrowed, teeth gritted in a feral snarl. "You were obviously referring to me when you said ''Shinigami, didn't you? Maybe this'll prove to be a bit of a surprise to you..." She could feel Sasha's power, at least part of it seep through her to the outside. She closed her eyes for a moment, allowing herself a few seconds to think a bit. "So far, all of his attacks seem to explode and release some sort of other attack... and he seems to prefer engaging at longer ranges... if I fight him at a closer range, he won't have to attack me.... hopefully..." As she felt Sasha's influence grow, her spiritual energy gained a more frightening aura around it, dark energy chilling the very air. It had scared Nori in the first encounters... she wondered how he would react to it. She wasted no more time, and summoned the mask upon her face. For a moment, anyone who was near the woman gained temporary tunnel vision, the colors in their sight turning black, grey, and white... "Oh, is that right?" He could sense the change in her energy, the swath of darkness and tunnel vision closed in. Borracho wasted no time. "Juego Parcas, Apuesta tu vida!" '' His tone deep, he would counter her... charging up, his chakra swirled around him as twisting sandstorm, then finally, shattering. Revealing his new form. He appeared as an arabian, with unnatural echo black skin. Piercing yellow eyes, and glowing tattoos over his body. His smirk unseen, he raised up his fingers in a taunt motion for Bring it on. Bailarin just watched as the two went out... she had to change the form... but too much pressure could hurt. She would wait to release... but she would have to soon. It was going to get bad very soon. And Adalina then fainted... the pressure and tunnel vision made her too exhausted and shocked. Unconcious in her mother's arms. The aura around Tereya's Shikai was expanding as well... the aura was now strong enough to be visible to the naked eye, giving the appearance of Tereya's sword being enveloped in fire. As the tunnel vision faded away, so did her aura, the only sign of Hollow energy was the firey aura around her weapon. She wielded it with one hand, pointing it off to the side. '"You can't fight with the kid in hand... get 'er outta here."' She said flatly, her tone being demonized by the Hollow's influence. Borracho cackled. "That's right sis, take her and go! I'll finish you later anyways..." his cunning gone overboard her revealed his large hook sword, now serrated with razor edges. "Now... ''Vizard... ''it'll be you and me." Bailarin nodded, "I'll be back..." with those words, she vanished towards the direction of their home... they needed to get there quick. ''Bailarin kicked into Sonido. As soon as Bailarin disappeared, Tereya set her sights upon Borracho, her malicious smile hidden by the mask. "I wouldn't have it any other way..." She answered, lifting her "flaming" blade to point at her opponent. "By the way... the name's Tereya." Then, she abruptly swung her blade back, vanishing via a Shunpo. However, in the next instant, she had re-appeared above Borracho, both hands gripping the hilt of her sword. The blade swung down in a kendo strike, applying both hands for devastating force. Borracho smirked, "And I am Borracho." "Pleased to know your name." his expressions dead due to his form's face and mask, one could easily tell his attitude was snide and deceptive. Pulling his hook-sword up, he threw it at his foe, the hook-sword attached to his energy, he used it to control it's movements. Sending it propelling at high-spinning velocity, it's serrated outer-edge as a saw shape. Ready to decapitate her. That very hook-sword slammed into her own enhanced blade, deflecting its path away from her. At the same time, however, Tereya "opened" the mouth of her mask up, a red Cero charging in front of it. It was a matter of breaking down his defenses temporarily in order to obtain a clear shot to the exposed target - a basic rule of combat. When she was ready, she unleashed it, the crimson energy threatening to consume her enemy. "Veces!" 'his words stated, Borracho's body began to phase out of existance. The ''Cero ''evaporating the area where he was. Soon after, his body reformed just out of the blast zone. It was clear he was unscathed... but now, he appeared more tired... exhausted. "Gah..." he couldn't believe he had resorted to that move. But he couldn't take direct hits, or he was toast! He could sense her energy, already she was matched with him; if not higher. And the worst part was, he could sense it growing, while his fell lower. "Damn." Soon after, he unsheathed his other blade. '"Gettin' tired?!" Unfortunately, he was also against an opponent who knew how to read her enemy's actions. With another Shunpo, she re-appeared behind Borracho, sword already poised as she descended upon him like a tiger pouncing on its prey. "That's a damn shame!" She jeered at him, the firey blade swinging down once more. All it would take was one hit to deliver a critical blow... and another to put him out of his misery. Tereya was never one for mercy. "Shut your mouth! As de Diamantes!" ''a playing card formed itself from energy in the air, and he sent it towards his foe. If it collided with her... then she would be turned into diamond over a period of time. But wherever it struck first would be instantly crystallized. Borracho cursed, she was trying to get close, and this didn't bode well with his strategy. Once again, Tereya gripped her sword with both hands and raised it over her head. She had to stop in order to do so, but she was confident she had enough time to get back on the offensive once again. Letting go of the aura within her blade, she released the Hollow-enhanced energy in a wide, whip-like crescent blast to counter the card. If she kept this up... maybe Bailarin wouldn't have to give her assistance. They would be able to deal with this threat quickly... Borracho chidded. "Too slow." He had made his next move. He whirled his dagger, and stabbed it forward. It would make a direct hit to her hip. He had ''used Sonido ''with the entire motion. And now she would pay for slowing down. ''THWACK! Tereya's eyes widened under her mask as she heard the meaty sound of blade embedding itself within her flesh. Immediately, her concentration was ruined, and she was forced to descend, landing in a crouched position. She gripped the dagger with a free hand, hissing as she ripped it out of her. Fuck, that hurt! Time for Aid Bailarin arrived back at their home with Adalina in her arms. Her breath heaving. She flicked her hand over to the door-knob to enter the home. Tristeza on the other hand; hadn't been facing a difficult prediciment. She had been tempted Nori with all kinds of alluring seductions. Talking with her vulpous tone, showing off skin. A shoulder or a leg. Even hugging him once just to get a reaction, and staying there for a bit longer then last time... and poor Nori. He was the subject of her test to see him squirm. But by now... Tristeza had stopped, sitting on the couch on the opposite end of Nori, she raised a brow as her wife entered... "Have mercy..." the sight of her battered and bleeding Wife and injured daughter shook her very core. Whatever daze Nori had been in, he snapped out of it quickly. His eyes widening, Nori's mouth opened slightly in shock, before he asked one of the stupidest questions possible at that moment. "Are you okay..?" And then, after considering the absence of a person... "Where's Tereya?!" Mitsune had long since claimed a room and put herself to bed. It was a good thing, too. She didn't need to see that. "I'm alright... Tereya is back in the city. M-my brother... he finally caught up with us." Some tears forming, her breath heavier from the thought. "I had to leave... Adalina would die from the pressure... she already got hurt as is..." holding her daughter, she collapsed to the ground with her daughter in arm. It had taken too much energy to keep the pressure from herself and from her precious Adalina. Tristeza kissed her wife immediately on the head. "It's okay... listen, if their still fighting. me and Nori will go help her." "You stay here with the kids, and help out Adalina, alright?" It was strange to see Tristeza's tender, gentle, and afraid side. She placed a chaste kiss on her wife's lips, enjoying it while the moment lasted. "We'll be back. Nori, time to go help your wife." "This is going to tire me out a little." Nori cracked his arm. He'd made a decision. Rather than have the both walk, or run, or use Garganta, he'd just bring them there instantly. It was going to drain a small amount of his energy, sure. But Nori knew he was the weakest of the group. Tereya was much stronger than he was; Tristeza, he was sure, was just as strong, if not stronger. Even Bailarin could wipe the floor with him. So, he'd just hang back and he'll them both when they needed to be healed, then carry them both back home when they were finished fighting. Even given the seriousness of the situation, Nori chose to slap Tristeza's left cheek for contact as he used Kogeru to bring them to the city. It was payback for her teasing him for the past few hours!... And... It let him let off some... energy. Tristeza's eye twitched for that moment. He had just touched her butt? Did he have an urge to seek death by someone else's hand? If so, he was good at it... looking to the fight soon after, she could get back at him later. Borracho was standing where he was. Perparing for another strike to Tereya. Glancing to the others. He snickered, giving them a thumbs-up, as his form disintergrated into invisiblity, his form now cloaked, as well as his pressure. "More surprises? Too bad..." Uh oh... He was going to strike again?! Firstly, her eyes darted around, instinctively trying to sense him. But he was gone! However, she did manage to catch the oncoming two spiritual pressures headed her way. Who was he planning to attack? Her? Or them? She could've moved in order to meet them, but as it was, she was just as helpless as they were. It would have to take virutally impossible timing to avoid being struck again... Upon entering the area, Nasuka was already released, and Nori was happy his wife wasn't hurt very badly... Even though she was using her Hollow Mask... He'd heal her later. She didn't need it right now. Sighing, he inhaled, building up his energy, then channeled it from Nasuka into the ground. "Tanpopo." Several dandelions sprung up from the ground, and let off their seeds, surrounding Nori, Tereya, and Tristeza in a small field of 'mines'. Since he was invisible, these would stop any physical attacks, and disrupt any ranged attacks! Wasn't he just the smartest thing? Borracho didn't make a sound. Easing his way, he watched as the floating seeds appeared all over. He could assume they meant harm... but something was a bonus. He had just trapped his friends as well... brillent. Breaking his stealth, he launched a Cero Baile ''towards a building, again, doing no damage, but it launched itself directly towards Tereya's frozen position, as well as it's split form hurtling towards Tristeza. Tristeza immediately thought the situation through. And she had one answer: ''Crap! "What the f--" Though Tereya's thoughts were more vocal, she made the fatal mistake of moving her elbow in an instinctual movement to attempt to cut the thing in half. However, there had been no indication that there was immunity to the minefield around her. As such, her elbow accidently bumped into several of the seeds. That's where she stopped; her blood ran cold, and her eyes narrowed almost in a comical manner. She only had time to mutter her own answer. "Oh, boy." BOOM!!! All of those mines exploded, with the three seemingly trapped inside of the blast. "Maybe I should have thought this out a little more..." The muttering came from one Nori Haruo, who had used his'' Kogeru'' to get himself out of the blast radius in time. They were going to be mad at him afterwards...! This sucked... Maybe he should just go back to the house, and away from all of them... Tristeza had used a what she could... to get out of range. Using a Garganta ''portal, she enveloped herself, and Tereya in one go, hoping to transport them out of the blast zone. As she exited her own portal... she waited to see if Tereya was saved. Borracho already had his trump card: '"Veces." he simply phased from the explosion as the blast tore apart the street, and crashing into yet another building, but luckily not bringing it down. Thanks to Tristeza's quick thinking, Tereya remained relatively unharmed, leaping out of the Garganta before it could close back. However, a vein had popped in her head, a twitching scowl on her face. Was Nori trying to kill all of them?! She had expected something better than enveloping even her, Tristeza, and himself into his own technique! Had it not been for the situation (and the fact he was too far away for the time being), she would've given him a good ol' fashioned slap in the face. Half of her mask had been shattered, revealing part of her expression. "Sorry!" Nori called from a good distance away. It looked like Tereya was mad... But, she'd get over it eventually! For now, he'd observe. And laugh. Tristeza readied herself as Borracho appeared once more. "WHOA." "DID YOU SEE THAT EXPLOSION!?" "I did." Borracho laughed loudly. Grasping the air, a swirling energy merged into a pink-playing card within his finger tips. He threw his playing card directly to Tristeza and Nori. Immediately, the cards sank into their flesh, melding with them... then the feeling of attraction was imminent. Borracho stated his card's command: '"'Reina de Corazones." Tristeza's body seemed to flinch for a moment. Her gaze shifting to Nori... she stared at him for a moment. It was odd... the way the light and the torn up battle field made him look all the more handsome. Maybe she did find him attractive... what if she enjoyed being with him? And teasing him was just an excuse. It was all clear to her now. Slowly, she took one step forward. Silently, a subconcious mind was fighting the attraction. Borracho glanced to Tereya. "See, they wuv eachother!" "Now it's just you and me Visored." "God, you get on my fucking nerves...!" Tereya snapped. Now what did he do?! Whatever it was, she prayed Nori and Tristeza would find a way to fix it... they had someone to kill, for crying out loud! Immediately, she started charging him again for a flurry of sword strikes. Nori's face became bright red. Trying to keep himself from getting too out of hand (and partially because his feelings made him incredibly nervous), he looked away from her, and scootched slightly backwards from his position. Before he was even able to stop himself, Nori's mouth began moving on it's own. "Tristeza... I... uhm..." For a moment, he almost looked at her, but was barely able to keep his gaze away. "Awww... I love you too." "And to think, I'll have more bodies then I planned for!" "Let's raise the body count shall we? After I'm through with you and your two romantic friends over there... I'll go and finish off the child... and whoever else my precious Sister is with." Borracho cackled, "Then for all I care, this whole city will be turned into rubble." Borracho grinned insanely. Grasping his hook-sword and dagger from the ground. Rushing to her as well, swinging low and high cutting arcs in a counter-parry. Tristeza was stepping closer. "Nori... look at me..." she offered that serene look under the influence of the card's technique. A blush going over her cheeks. They could forget everyone and be together, just them. Everything else at the moment didn't matter. Her inner mind screamed the name of her wife: "Bailarin." ''It would help jog her mind. In the insuing duel, Tereya struggled in a swordlock with Borracho just enough so that she was positioned to look over Borracho's shoulder at her husband and Tristeza. The showing half of her face showed a widened eye, however it narrowed quickly. "What in the ''hell are you guys doing?!" She managed to shout incredulously, even as she was locked with Borracho. "Don't tell me you've forgotten Bail already!" She was distinctly aware of their trance; the rather uncharacteristic look on Tristeza's face was saying that in volumes. They needed to snap out of it! There was only one question, though. Why wasn't Borracho taking the time to attack them...? Tristeza's mind seemed to have an instant migraine. And she stopped mid-walk to flinch yet again, one hand grasping her temple. "W-wha..." she kept walking towards Nori, a few more yards... 9 feet. And then... Borracho would have his way with their deaths. Borracho smirked, using his hook-swords to get in a strangled lock with Tereya's blades. "Come one now!" "Don't tell me you haven't figured it out!" "I'm almost dissappointed!" his pupils dilated to no unseemly end, tiny within the sea of his iris. ''"Bailarin... Bailarin..." "Don't tell me you've forgotten Bail '''already!"'' Her head screamed... and Tristeza grimaced. It hurts! Why does it hurt!? Nori was about to make it harder for her. In the time she had been hesitating, his body seemed to have moved on it's own, even though he still wasn't looking at her. With his face bright red, and his cheeks red as a tomato, he stared at her infinitely attractive feet. "Tristeza..." He began, taking shallow breaths. He really hoped she would say yes. "Would you... Uhm... stay with me..? Forever..." It was a lame question... But he had to ask it. "Oi!" Tereya was now stuck with multi-tasking, having to fight against Borracho and counsel Tristeza and Nori at the same time. "Don't be such dumbasses! Tristeza, with every step that you take, you're just giving another middle finger to the one who really loves you! Remember your wife, waiting for you! Remember your kid!!" Upon this statement, she decided to break the sword lock, trying once again to break through Borracho's defenses. This time, with a yell, she unleashed another blast of the ranged aura at the point-blank range they were fighting in. Tristeza's mind shattered. Another voice... it had broken through. Tereya had changed it. She was right... this wasn't right. She loved Bailarin. She had a daughter. She had a perfect life, why would she want it to change!? The answer was clear: she didn't. The card's trance was broken... Tristeza who knew she loved and cared for. She had snapped out of it. And so would Nori soon enough... and it was all too close. Only a foot's distance and death would have been made. All at once, the shy, bashful young man in front of Tristeza disappeared. He was replaced by an irritated, red-faced youth with an incredible temper. First, he glared up at Tristeza. Maybe if she hadn't been teasing him the whole day, he wouldn't have even considered coming over there. It irritated him even more that she was able to break out of it when he was not... But, why would Tereya try to get her to break out of it instead of Nori..? Whatever! It didn't matter. Nori just wanted to hit something. It seemed as if Boraccho had stopped his resistance for the time being, or at least evaded the blast that Tereya had directed towards him... this would give her a chance to move quickly and avoid becoming hit by a second Reina de Corazones. This would end up possibly giving off the impression that she had forgiven Nori, but hell, did it matter? With a simple Shunpo, she allowed herself to appear in front of her husband, hand already on his face cheek. With a swift movement, she moved in and captured his lips in her own in a quick, but passionate kiss. She allowed herself to comment once she pulled away. "I was starting to think I'd have to start getting all dramatic on you, too, Princess. That just made my job a lot easier." With that, she stepped away from him, turning back to face the spot where Borracho had been once more. "Mmmmph!" Nori was at once calmed down by the show of affection from Tereya. Oh, so she did care! Tereya was such a good wife... So, he'd do her a favor! Taking his released Zanpakuto and positioning it behind her right shoulder, he stabbed it, paused, then began to heal her. "Gahou." He muttered. With the good amount of energy he was putting into this, Tereya should regenerate from any other wounds she might receive during the battle. He'd do the same for Tristeza, then he'd sit out for the rest of the fight. They were both stronger than him, after all. There was a reason why he was called Princess. "Tch...!" Though Tereya shut her coordinating eye as the blade pierced through her shoulder, she relaxed once the healing took place. He had done this before.... only in a more torturous manner. While he was doing that, she frowned, lowering her blade. "Damn..." She murmured, almost allowing herself to smile again. "Maybe I just overdid that last attack?... I don't see the guy anywhere." Borracho snickered as he stated himself to them. "Boo..." He had raised a hook-sword, dropping it towards Nori's shoulder, perparing to drag a deadly slice over it. Another motion followed from his other hand, his dagger doing the same. Perparing to stab into the other side. His form now visible. He knew how to take out the enemy group. A healer or support destroyed is a group demolished... And Nori was the healer. Splurch! Nori turned pale as the hook-sword sawed through his shoulder. As he turned his head to react, he felt a sharp pain in his side, and his body simply couldn't take anymore. His figure crumpled over easily, blood spilling onto the grey cement ceiling below him. Maybe he should've used Gahou on himself, first! Then he wouldn't be in this prediciment. But if he died, then he would just be getting his wish! It was wonderful... He would either die, and not have to deal with crap anymore, or have Tereya and the other women fawn over him for the next few weeks... "I'm sorry, Tereya..." He muttered quietly from his position on the floor, as blood began to spew out of his mouth. It was normal for him to apologize for being so useless. The confidence that Tereya formerly had now shattered, her showing eye widening and her pupils shrinking almost to non-existance as she saw her husband crumble on the ground. She felt his blood splash onto her face as well as some of her torso. In one swift move, Borracho had cut down one of her allies... the most treasured one of them all... her husband. Whatever thoughts of restraint on him was now gone from her mind. If Nori died, she would simply be at the back of square one, where she had been before her brother. It would be so easy to return to the life of a killer once he did so... But she didn't want to leave this family life. Not just yet. So she didn't cry... but she allowed herself to fill with the murderous rage that she had succumbed to when she slaughtered the Shinigami who dared to enslave her. Her eyes widened, a wild and insane look given off - almost the look of an animal. Her swipe made towards his head was frighteningly fast, quicker than the swings than she had been using due to one hand. Borracho's eyes glanced to Tereya within a split-second. Her motion was clean, her rage was asured. And he? He was going to pay... Leaping backwards, he couldn't use Veces in time. He would be cut in half or beheaded by then. He felt the sword graze across the front of his neck, breaking the Hierro and hissing across his flesh. Unleashing a splatter of more blood. "Ughhh..." clutching his neck. He laughed. His triumph was key. "Y-you..." he made sure to evade any other strikes, his sentence pausing. "...a-are still trying to stop me?" "R-..." a cough bellowed from the blood still dripping down his neck. "...eally?" "So... pathetic." "'Hasta la suerte." Three dice appeared in his hand, and he let them drop the ground, rolling as they did so... if an odd number appeared, and the higher it was. He watched... "Your dead..." the numbers all lay still. Three odd numbers; two 3's and one: 5. Their pain would be immense... both Tristeza and Tereya. Tristeza screamed in pain. Gashes formed across her body, bruises forming from nothing. Her entire being was in pain... this was the end? ''I love you Bailarin... I love you Adalina. Forgive me for failing... please be okay... He had been very lucky. Had he not utilized tha move, Tereya would've unleashed her full power in the form of Bankai. But the pain that shot through her body caused her not only to lose concentration on the summoning, but also cause her Hollow mask to shatter. She let out a gritted-teeth scream, staggering forward and stabbing her sword into the ground in order to keep from falling. She breathed heavily for a moment, her body twitching slightly as she recieved the cuts across her own body. However, she took one look at her own blood... ...and giggled, the hint of insanity surfacing. "R...re-roll, motherfucker." She challenged. "Want to die so soon?" "Who says the dice aren't loaded?" Borracho instantly caused his dice to evaporate and turn into petals, rushing to inbetween his finger tips, forming once more. Their color now more vibrant. "I'll give you a re-roll... pray to your gods if you have 'em." He dropped the dice... slowly they tumbled and convulted... Tristeza's eyes were half-lid. Watching them fall... 6. 4. 6... Borracho's eyes burst wide. Healing regeneration took charge of their bodies. It would bring Tristeza and Tereya back to their full potential... and Nori to a recoverable state. Backing up, he was clearly in panic. "NO!!" "NOOO!!" This wasn't a good sign... two angry women. He had nearly killed all three. And all they cared for... what was his end? He was screwed... "Guess I should have prayed to what gods would listen to me..." It was that opportunity of panic that seized what looked like a final opportunity to end this. Tereya re-appeared in front of him, blade already ready to strike. Then, with the same swift movement she used before, she unleashed a diagonal strike across his chest to spill his blood even more via a deep gash across the torso. "Shut the fuck up...!" She hissed. "It drains all of the flavor out of killing someone when they scream like that, ugh!" She had hoped to deliver a more torturous blow... but, she supposed it was too much to ask for... Besides, Nori was dying, and she couldn't afford to waste time. Borracho let forth one more smile under his mask as his blood leaked out of him like a loose-sink faucet. "And to think... I actually allowed a re-roll... and lost a gamble." Falling to his knees, his hand grasping his chest. "Tell Sis... I'll see her later." "Adios..." falling to the ground, face first. His body began to fade from the scene of the battle. Evaporating into the air piece at a time. His soul was gone... he had failed. "And... good luck." His expression of insane happiness. He offered a thumbs-up as the last of him vanished from existance... Tristeza stood up in shock. Glancing to the rest... she had played a part in the fight, however small it was... she was glad it was over. He was dead. It would be considered Tereya's first kill... and she would gladly revel in that, even as she slung the blood off and sheathed the sword. Then, she re-appeared beside Nori, kneeling to his level and stooping over to pick him up. "Don't just stand there, we gotta get back!" She said tersely. "Princess's OK, but we need to hurry up, or he's gonna friggin' bleed to death!" The only problem was: how could she heal him? Slap him awake and allow his regeneration to kick in? Tristeza nodded, opening a Garganta portal to the house... Time to Recover Realizing your in pain? It's bitter. Realizing you've been betrayed? It's sorrowful. Realizing your in love? It's wonderful. Being reminded of the latter... is key to one's relationship. Sighing softly, Mitsune hugged Adalina tight. What she had just done had strained her... With Adalina unconscious and Bailarin wounded, Mitsune had been forced to become the adult for a while. Even though she possessed that higher intellegence, Mitsune thought it a waste to apply it to something. But, she had been able to use that higher intellect to bandage Bailarin, put her to bed (on the couch), and take care of Adalina. Mitsune would make a great wife one day~! For some reason, the girl found herself blushing. Adalina was laying on the couch. Her form exhausted, she soon woke up. Realizing the bandages covered her arms and legs, along with some of her shoulder. She had been hurt, but what had happened? Poor Adalina hadn't a clue. But she did know who was helping her now... Mitsune. But now, she wanted to talk... "Mitssuuu..." her voice somewhat of a groan. She opened her eyes tiredly. "...am... I safe?" her first response. She glanced around somewhat, hissing from the joint pain of the scrapes. "Oww..." Mitsu helped me...? '' Bailarin lay asleep by the door. She was worn out from the previous fight. "Yes, you're safe. I have you." Mitsune squeezed Adalina slightly tighter, careful to avoid the bruises and cuts she had. "You're alright, you're alright, it's okay... Shhh... You should go back to sleep..." Shushing her softly, she laid Adalina's head on her shoulder. "Go back to sleep... I'm here, you're safe, it's all okay..." Adalina looked to Mitsune directly. "I'm... safe..." saying it with Mitsune as she hugged her. "T-thank you..." laying her head still on Mitsu's shoulder. Her eyes slowly began to drift off back to sleep. "Mitsu..." her breathing calm once more, she found quick comfort and rest in her best-friends arm. Unknowningly, three words weren't uttered. ''... I love you. ''It was a child's thought, but she wanted to say it. She would be thankful for Mitsu for a good long while now. Tristeza appeared through the portal soon after, exiting it with Tereya carrying an injured Nori. They appeared infront living room, but enough distance not to break anything. Having grown tired of carrying him in both arms, Tereya had to resort to huffing him over her shoulder (though in a careful manner), resting at least one of her arms. Despite the seemingly critical state Nori was in, she had put on a rather non-chalant face about it, looking like her casual self. "Anyone got a medic for the medic?" She asked, looking for a place to set her husband down. A groan scraped itself out of Nori's throat. He was still alive! But, he was still unconscious, and Tereya's laziness had caused her shoulder bone to prod the skin near his puncture wound; was she ''trying to hurt him? He didn't treat her, when she was injured (besides that one time, but she had made him angry then) as roughly as she did to him. Why couldn't she just be more gentle..? Why hadn't she just brought him to the hospital? Why was Tereya so stupid? Mitsune looked up lazily, not at all concerned with the state of her father. He always seemed to be able to heal himself after anything happened to him, so what was the problem now? Besides, he was obviously still alive. No reason to get emotional about it and wake Adalina. "... Well..." She began, clearing her voice as she hoped they acknowledged her as an intellectual equal. "Bailarin might know what to do with him, her being all wifey and stuff, but she's out right now. Tristeza?" A nod was directed at the woman. She should at least have some basic knowledge. What would she do if her wife was injured..? Bailarin hadn't been awoken yet... so Tristeza would have to. Rubbing her hands together, Tristeza nodded back to Mitsune. Walking over to Nori, she pulled the first-aid kit from underneath the couch, soon after, she looked at the punctured lung, he was bleeding somewhat, but she could do this. Grasping a syringe into her hand, she uncorked the top to where no liquid would fill it, and oxygen could be flowed through it. "Stand back." watching as they moved away enough for her to do this. She plunged the needle into the area of the punctured lung. Soon, the lung would reinflate, and he would be okay until regeneration and spiritual energy did the rest. "...I didn't know you knew how to use medic shit." Tereya commented, slightly impressed as she folded her arms across her chest. Unlike her daughter, she was aware of the problem of Nori's regenerative factor not working. She thought about it... how far could those abilities actually go? Had they been hindered by his state of unconsciousness? She would have to ponder it for a minute. In response, Nori unconsciously cringed slightly, before his body shifted into a more relaxed position. His breasthing became more relaxed, and slowly, the majority of the painful expression disappeared from his face. It looked like it was working! Mitsune, however, was not as pleased. "Oh, I see what you're doing there..." She commented, though in a hush, as to not awake Adalina. "You see that he has a puncture wound, so you're stabbing him again to make it bigger! Great idea! Wish I'd thought of it." "Be quiet you, I'm helping him... his lung is being filled with air." Her comment somewhat condenscending. Grasping tape, she wrapped the tape onto the syringe and Nori's skin, to keep the air flowing. Once the hole closed, she would remove the needle, and he would live. But... afterwards, he may need some supervision and help around the house. Adalina moved lightly in Mitsune's arms, still sound asleep, but groaning from the noise. A slight frown came across Tereya's face as she watched the procedure. Would she end up having to take care of him from here on out? It was going to be even more of a bitch for her, but she knew she was the most capable one, being his wife and the closest person to him. It would be the least she could do... hell, maybe the guy would finally start to appreciate what she did for him. Almost in a huff, Mitsune disappeared from the stuffy room in a flash of red. None of them cared about Adalina, it seemed. It wasn't like the girl was collapsed in Mitsune's arms, and had small cuts and bruises all over her body (even though Mitsune had bandaged them already). She had hoped Tristeza would've shown concern for her own daughter. But no. No one cared about Adalina as much as Mitsune did. So Mitsune would take care of her. They reappeared in a small room, complete with a small matress, and a single pillow and blanket. It was on what was to be Tristeza and Bailarin's side of the house, in case either of them started caring and wanted her to leave. Slowly, she covered Adalina's figure with the blankets, then tucked her in, careful to make every nook and cranny as snug as possible. And, finally, with the utmost care, she pecked her friend's forehead, wishing her a goodnight sleep... "I love you, Adalina..." '''The End